


Dragon!Impala Art (Deviantart link)

by Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Fanart, Impala!dragon, dragon!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/pseuds/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impala as a dragon from the fic Somewhere Between Hell and the Sky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon!Impala Art (Deviantart link)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleflink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Somewhere Between Hell and the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223658) by [cleflink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/pseuds/cleflink). 



> This painting was inspired by a beautiful fic called  
> Somewhere Between Hell and the Sky  
> A post apocalypse Dragon!AU in which the Impala is a dragon.  
> I love the Implala and I love dragons!  
> It suffices to say I got itchy fingers so I got out my stuff and painted this.

 

 

 

[Dragon!Impal](http://seafox1996.deviantart.com/art/Impala-Dragon-509693226)a

From

[Somewhere Between Hell and the Sky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3223658)

 

 

 

 


End file.
